Realisation
by Precious Pup
Summary: Tony's world is turned upside down and the team is disintergrating when they find out that it was McGee who shot Gibbs. McGees tragic past revealed and now he is on the run. Can they get to him first? Gibbs is planning a serious talk with McGee. Team fic
1. Chapter 1

A man in a high ranking Navel uniform strode out of the elevator with a determined look in his eye.

"I need to see Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo"

"Well you got him" Tony walked up to him the exhaustion and strain of the last 24 hours showing on his face

"What do you want?"

Tony was impatient. He needed to get to the hospital to see Gibbs, Vance was hounding his ass, Abby was distraught with weeping and Ziva…well Ziva had disappeared off somewhere again. He hoped it was to check on some of those contacts of hers in the hopes they knew what the hell was going on as Tony sure didn't.

"I'm Commander Ian McGee…..

He didn't even have a chance to finish before Tony grabbed his jacket and swung him around pushing him up against his desk.

"Where is he? Damn it just tell me where he is and I will go and drag his sorry ass back here and throw him in jail where he belongs."

"If you are referring to my son I don't know where he is. I'm here because I think there is some information you need to know."

Tony backed off and released the Commander, still angry and the Commander stood tall, decades of command authority in his return glare.

"I need to speak with you in private"

"Fine"

Tony stormed off to the elevator his emotions still in turmoil and once the Commander was in he flicked the switch bathing them in an eerie glow.

"Speak. And tell me why your son has betrayed his team and quite possibly his country for the last six years."

The Commander stood silent for a moment collecting his thoughts while Tony gritted his teeth and tried to hold back the wail of unanswered questions that had been hammering at him since he heard Gibbs gasped call, identifying his shooter as McGee.

"The first thing I suppose you should know is Timothy McGee is NOT my son.""

Tony threw up his hands in frustration

"Oh great. Just great. Is there anything he told us about himself that WAS true?"

The Commander ignored his antics and continued

"He was born Lucas Bartlett. My wife and I adopted him when he was seven and we had Sarah soon after. We….we were told it was unlikely that we could have children of our own. When Lucas was found by some sailors under my commander they brought him to me. He stayed with me and my wife for the first few days as the authorities tried to figure out what happened and if he was still at risk."

"Wait…wait hold up there. What do you mean found him? Where the hell was he?" Tony didn't think his anxiety could get any worse but he found it increasingly steadily higher, threatening to strangle him.

The Commander turned to him with fierce uncompromising blue eyes.

"His family including his mother, father and eldest brother were gunned down execution style in a cabin in the woods. The sailors were returning to the ship, got lost and stumbled on the cabin when they went looking for a phone. The found Lucas terrified, dehydrated, and covered in blood curled up in a ball in the corner of the cabin. I believe his mother defended him with her body and later he crawled out from underneath her. He couldn't get out of the cabin. They had locked it and sealed it up when they left to ensure it took as long as possible for anyone to discover the bodies."

Tony paled "Oh my God"

The Commander dropped his eyes to the floor "He was locked in that cabin with the bodies of his family for four days Agent DiNozzo. Four very long hot days. When they brought him to me he wouldn't speak. Not a single word."

Tony found himself reeling as he remembered Tim scrubbing relentlessly at his hands after watching the maggots crawl out of the corpse in the old nightclub. He hadn't wanted to talk about it. Never had.

"Oh my God" Tony whispered under his breath. He remembered how young Tim had looked when he joined the team and he tried to imagine him at seven all pale, skinny, fair haired and wide eyed……..and dirty and covered in his mothers blood.

"His family were under so called Witness protection. A miserable failure obviously. I was about to be transferred to another post on the other side of the country and my wife had fallen in love with him. He obviously needed a home and with my stable military background I was considered a safer choice then simply leaving him in foster care."

Tony found himself flashing back to months ago before the Director had died, down in Abby's lab.

"Well this is obviously a lie" Ziva had announced as she picked up the results of the lie detector test. "What is it?"

"His name" Abby declared "He gets real nervous during tests."

"Lucas Bartlett….that's his real name. That's why he was freaking out about the lie detector tests. He was convinced he wouldn't pass and he wouldn't be able to continue as an agent"

Tony worked it through slowly. Events had continued and they hadn't had to take the tests and he realized he hadn't thought of it again.

All this time Tim….Lucas had been hiding in plan sight.

"What has this got to do with McGee…Bartlett or whoever the hell he is turning around and shooting Gibbs?"

"I don't know"

"Oh great! You don't know? Then what are you here for?"

"Agent DiNozzo. I know my son and don't mistake me after 24 years he IS my son and he wouldn't do anything like that without just cause. He held your Agent Gibbs in high regard. In fact he told me that once he was onto something he would never let it go even at risk to himself. This was after your fellow agent, Kate was it? After she died Tim was rather distraught but when I spoke to him about it he said I shouldn't worry about him and that Gibbs would make it right."

Tony frowned "So what are you trying to tell me here?"

"If your Agent Gibbs knew that Tim was in trouble, the sort of trouble that has killed people he would help him wouldn't he? He would stop at nothing to make sure he was safe, even at the risk of himself and his team?"

"Yes of Course" Tony defended Gibbs with certainty while the Commander looked at him with sad eyes.

"And if Tim didn't want him to help? If Tim wanted him to stay away and stay safe and sort out his own problems? Would he do it if he asked?"

"No of course not. Gibbs would….." Tony trailed off as he realized what the Commander was saying.

"Are you telling me that McGee SHOT Gibbs to keep him SAFE?" Tony's voice grew louder in the small space.

"How is Gibbs by the way?" The Commander asked mildly

"He'll be fine. It was a through and through, clean shot, no bones broken or anything. Some blood loss but mostly just pissed him off."

The Commander turned again and pinned Tony with his eyes

"Strange don't you think that a trained agent could _miss_ like that? He was standing right next to him. If he wanted him dead he would be."

Tony's world turned upside down for the second time in twenty four hours.

"But why? Now he's on the run from whoever they are and from us. He doesn't stand a chance."

The Commander reached into his jacket and pulled out an old photo and placed it into his hand.

"That is why I came here. I will not sit and watch my son gunned down in the street like a dog. You need to help him."

Tony looked down at the old battered photo in his hand. It was a casual family portrait taken during a summer picnic with a pretty strawberry blonde mother, a tall smiling green eyed father and in front two grinning boys with their arms around each other. The eldest boy must have been about nine and he was wearing an overlarge football sweat shirt that fell long over his skinny legs. The youngest boy had a transformers t-shirt on and his big green eyes were laughing at his beloved brothers mild threats. Tony knew in an instant it was McGee.

Lucas.

The Commander looked deep into Tony eyes.

"He's already lost one family. He couldn't afford to loose another."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Hello …..Lucas"

The man had said those two simple words and his world as he knew it tumbled down. Everything he had pushed away and given up to keep him safe now came screaming back and threatened his entire existence.

Tim felt his heart pound and he blinked back the sweat that was already trickling down his skin. He shouldn't have blinked. But after all these years he had. It was a test, he knew that. And he had passed. They knew he was Lucas Bartlett. The man had walked away with a smirk but Tim knew it was too late. They knew who he was and they would be coming for him.

It had always been there in the back of his mind. The worry that someday, someone would find him. But as the years turned into decades he had hoped that he had a chance.

Gibbs returned from a bathroom and gave him a look.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah fine. Let's go"

Tim wanted to get out of the diner, away from the table where the man had leaned over him, his jacket falling open to reveal the gun strapped to his hip. Away from where the man had smiled at Gibbs plate and then gathered up the dirty knife and fork and handed it to the waitress who came up to them.

"Let's get this out of your way shall I? Wouldn't want any HARM to come to it"

Tim pushed open the door quickly and stepped into the sun. Everything seemed different as if the bright sun had gone behind a cloud. Everything had changed.

He had to run and now. His mind started making plans. Money. He always carried some cash on him for emergencies but would it be enough? Washington. He needed to get back to Washington. He had his safe deposit box in case anything went wrong but he was in Los Angeles.

Why couldn't they have just left him alone? His family had done the right thing and they had paid for it with their lives. He didn't know anything about the original case. He had been too young. All he remembered was the sound of his mother crying as she stood in front of him and Troy. There was desperation in it he had never heard before and he knew she was terrified. She was clutching them and pushing them behind her at the same time.

"Please! Please no!" she had begged. "Please let them go. They don't know anything. They are just little boys"

His brother's frightened breathing was loud by his ear and he was holding onto his arm so tight it was hurting. He leaned around his mother and caught snatches of his father being held back and painfully beaten by three men as he tried to reach them from the other side of the cabin. He had tears streaming down his face and he was screaming his mothers name through a mouth filled with blood.

"Sandra!! Sandra I'm sorry!"

He had put his hands over his ears as the tallest man with the granite colored eyes turned and smiled at him, pulling his gun out of his holster…..

"McGee? You coming? The cars over here"

Gibbs was giving him one of his looks and all he wanted to do was run. Run far away from the screaming inside his head. The screaming that still woke him from his sleep at night bathed in sweat.

Gibbs shook his head slightly and walked around the corner leaving Tim standing alone on the LA sidewalk.

Suddenly he knew what he had to do. It shocked him but it was the only way. They were going to keep coming and coming and leaving him no rest until he was dead and they would take down anyone around him who stood in there way.

His own life was worth risking. He was a dead man walking anyway now. But he wouldn't sacrifice someone else for a decision made decades ago.

The look of terror and anguish on his fathers face when the man yanked Troy out from behind his mother's skirts and held the gun to his head. The man had grinned at his father.

"I warned you Terrance."

"Momma?" Troy asked frightened sounding the way he did when he had just woken from a nightmare. It was the last thing he said before his head was violently pushed to the side from the impact of the bullet and his body collapsed to the ground with a sickening thud.

Then the grief filled screaming started and his father broke free of his guards with rage and desperation in his eyes. The man smiled and pointed a gun at his Mother.

"No!"

Then the world had gone black.

Tim blinked back tears. That was over now. He wasn't that little boy anymore and if they were going to come and get him then fine. He would fight them all the way down into the hell he had been living since that day they killed his family in cold blood and left him to die slowly.

But first he needed to make sure he cut all ties with those who cared about him.

He walked around the corner and unholstered his side arm.

Gibbs turned and his smile faded at the look on Tim's face

"McGee?"

Tim took careful aim and was grateful his arm didn't shake and he had recently spent that extra time down at the range getting re qualified. He needed this shot to be perfect.

Gibbs pain filled eyes would haunt him the way his brothers did as Gibbs clutched painfully at the car door and slid slowly to the ground, the blood already gushing out of his chest and across his shirt.

Tim turned, blinking back tears and quickly hurried away pulling out his phone.

"I'm sorry Gibbs" he whispered hoping against hope that one day he would forgive him.

"Yes? I would like to report an officer down at the corner of Bradbury and Soames. Single gunshot wound…….


	3. Chapter 3

Gibbs lay in the hospital bed and stared at the white ceiling.

McGee had shot him.

_McGee_ had SHOT him!

It was a reality that he tried to deny a thousand times over. But no matter how he tried to avoid it he could still see the anguished look on Tim's face as he pulled the trigger. He looked like he was in physical pain, as if he was somehow going to shoot himself.

But he had still done it with a steady hand and swift precision.

It would have made Gibbs proud if it hadn't been directed at him. Those hours spent with McGee down at the firing range had paid off in a rather painful fashion.

Gibbs remembered turning around with a smile on his face, wondering what his young team mate was thinking about that suddenly seemed to have consumed his thoughts. A girl? A computer game? A demand from that damn publisher of his? He found himself facing Tim with his SIG pointed at him and his big green eyes anguished.

Gibbs hadn't defended himself. There had been no time. Besides.

It was McGee.

What would he have done? Ducked behind the car door, pulled out his SIG and started some alleyway gun battle? He didn't want to kill him. He still didn't even as he hissed in pain as the nurses poked and prodded and insisted he slept or ate or took some damn pills. He wanted to kick his ass though. Haul him through the bull pen by his ear and throw him in one of the Interrogation rooms and glare at him till he broke. It wouldn't take long. You didn't just shoot Leroy Jethro Gibbs and get away with it. Besides he knew Timothy McGee and all his weaknesses and faults like the back of his hand. He would have …

Gibbs found himself trailing off. Obviously he didn't know McGee as well as he thought he did. Maybe all that gee shucks stuff was a front? The Scouting thing part of a complex detailed cover? The hopeless love life and on line gaming all part of a created persona designed to lull everyone into a false sense of security. Loyal, sweet, intelligent, quiet, faithful old Timothy McGee.

Perhaps the _real_ McGee was a steely eyed, calculating, patient foreign agent?

The concept seemed shocking. And suddenly very real.

Did he try and win Gibbs over with the aim to get onto his team? Driving up from Norfolk to do extra work, laying computer cables while the air conditioning was out? Having the exact skill set he had been looking for to complete his team at just the right time? Even worse. Did he date Abby to get inside info on the team?

This seemed to shock some private part of himself that Abby might have been used like that. No. No. It couldn't be true. He had seen the way McGee used to look at her and the obvious affection that still seemed to be between them.

But then again he hadn't expected McGee to shoot him in some alleyway either so obviously all bets were off.

Gibbs thought back over the years he had spent with McGee in his team trying to find something, anything that might have tipped him off that something was wrong.

What about when he resigned over that incident with his sister? Was Sarah even his real sister? Or was it some calculated risk that his resignation wouldn't be accepted or he would be asked back? Deep covers had to make these sort of moves occasionally to keep them believable. So that their targets knew they were fallible and didn't suspect them.

Who created the cover? Did he have a handler? Who was he really working for? What was he really after to blow an extraordinary position of trust like that in such a public manner?

Why?

That was the all consuming question. And no matter what he tried all he could come up with was betrayal.

After all this time McGee was a mole, potentially a traitor to his country and for some reason he chose that moment to show his hand.

Gibbs considered McGee or Vladimir or whatever his name was certainly smart enough to carry such a long term cover off but the dedication it would require stunned him. He would have literally dedicated his life to achieve whatever the end game was about. It would have to be huge to be worth the effort. He would have been instructed before Norfolk. Before FLETC? Did McGee have a real wife tucked away somewhere? Maybe instead of just speaking Klingon he spoke German and was descended from a family of acrobats?

Gibbs groaned and glared at his pain killing medication. His imagination was running away with him now. Or was it? That was the thing he didn't know what to expect anymore. He needed to stay calm and clear headed and just look at the facts.

Timothy McGee had waited until no one else was around and then shot him in cold blood. And now he was going to have to find out why and bring him to justice.

Gibbs clenched his jaw and stared at the ceiling.

First the business with Agent Lee and now McGee? Was he going to be responsible for killing off all of his own Probational agents? Jenny?

His famous gut had told him nothing. There was the odd thing but that was around the time McGee started turning up with new teeth and toys. Turns out the big MOAS was apparently that he was a published novelist. Obviously he hadn't probed hard enough.

And that was another thing. What sort of undercover agent had a public alter ego like that? Had their photo on the inside covers of books? Hanging on their publisher's wall? Then again who would suspect an actual mystery novelist as being an international spy? Maybe it gained him entrance to places being a Federal Agent didn't?

Gibbs thumped his head back on the pillow as he thought about how he had driven McGee to hack the CIA. How he had stood at Tim's shoulder as he got Tony's help to break into the Pentagons files.

Vance.

Vance had practically handed McGee the keys to Cyber Crimes. Four months in the basement doing god knows what. All those eager to impress lackeys hanging on McGee's every word. He could have left little trigger virus thingies or bugs in every system and in every agency NCIS dealt with. Vance was probably having a fit and having the entire agency sterilised and in emergency shut down.

Damn it!

The team…..well what was left of the team would need him to help sort all this shit out and he wasn't there. He wasn't even in Washington!

McGee could have done him the courtesy of shooting him once they had left LA and got home. That would have been something at least. A nice through and through in Washington would have been much better.

Gibbs suddenly paused as reality once again smacked him around the head.

The question why had McGee shot him had to be changed to why hadn't McGee _killed_ him?

It would have been easy enough from where he was standing. In fact it would have been an easier shot to have killed him than the clear but painful flesh wound he had received. So why hadn't he?

Now everyone knew McGee had taken the shot against Gibbs and he was probably on every BOLO across the country. His apartment would be raided, his phone traced and it would be difficult for him to get whatever he needed to achieve completed.

All shooting him had done was slow him down because one way or the other he was going after Timothy McGee and getting some damn answers. And now he was seriously pissed off about it.

Maybe that's was why he had looked so unhappy about it? His orders had come down to terminate Gibbs but in the end McGee hadn't been able to do it? Was that it? Perhaps there was a speck of the old McGee after all residing inside this recent stranger?

What would happen to him if his superiors found out that McGee hadn't killed Gibbs? That he strangely _missed _from a few feet away? Would McGee be hunted by his own people as well as every Federal Agent in the country?

Gibbs blinked as he imagined Tim's young face pale and rigid in death lying in a pool of his own blood, his body riddled with bullets.

Hell no!

If anyone was going to get to him first it was going to be him.

Gibbs looked around the sterile and mostly bare room for a phone, his fingers twitching to take some sort of action. He felt so cut off from everything. Isolated from all the things that needed to be done. He had made so many frantic phone calls when they brought him in the nurses had tranquilised him and confiscated his phone.

He could still remember Tony's happy voice as he phoned while slapping away the medic's latexed hands as they rushed him bleeding and cursing into Emergency.

"Hey Boss! How's LA treating you?"

"I've been shot DiNozzo. Tell Vance. I've been taken to emergency at Cedar-Sinal Medical Centre …"

"Is McGee alright? What the hell happened?"

"McGee was the one that shot me Tony. And no I don't know what the hell happened"

The silence stretched out as Tony blinked and tried to process what Gibbs was saying.

"Ha! Is this a joke Boss? Cause it's not a very good one. Did Abby put you up to this because I made her.."

"Tony! Focus! I would head slap you but I'm too far away. McGee SHOT me. I don't know where he is. Get footage. Get Abby onto it. Get Vance. Hell no…stop I need the phone….Got to go Tony they need to check my shoulder."

He had even phoned McGee, simply wanting an answer.

What do you say to a friend who had done something like that? Gibbs's message had been brief.

"McGee? Gibbs. Call me. We need to talk"

We need to talk. Now there was the damn understatement of the year!

"Please Sir? You need to rest. And lie still for a bit. And let me put your arm in a sling. You're going to pull out all the stiches."

Another nurse was fussing over him but he had learnt it was better to let them do what they needed to do and then they would go away. If you argued they just knocked you out and then did it anyway. Gibbs gritted his teeth and painfully smiled at her. She looked alarmed and hurried to finish, bandaging and supporting his arm with quick efficiency.

She left and Gibbs stared at his new snow white sling.

Abby.

Oh my God. She would be beyond distraught. How was Tony supposed to manage her when she was in a state like that? Ziva would probably have her knives out. Ducky would be distressed.

And Tony.

Gibbs knew Tim's betrayal in a way would hit him hardest of all. Tony was still smarting from the whole Jenny thing. The Domino business hadn't really helped matters. Tony was super sensitive about any lies and hated being kept in the dark. To have someone he trusted to watch his back betray him and his team in such a shocking fashion must be gutting him. He wouldn't know who to trust anymore.

He knew Tony and McGee bickered, but ultimately they worked well together, looked out for each other, and pushed each other to become better. Hell McGee had literally pulled Tony over the brink, saving his life when he was hanging off that parking building wall.

And Tony had helped McGee deal with shooting Benedict, well in his own Tony way he had tried.

Tony as team leader hunting down his own friend and team mate?

Gibbs flung back the hospital blanket with a groan and snatched up the bottle of pills from beside the bed.

His team needed him. And they needed him in Washington not in some swanky Los Angeles hospital room.

Gibbs glared around the room. Now where the hell had they hidden his pants?


	4. Chapter 4

Tony stepped out of the elevator in shock. He had been in a sort of shock going into the elevator but this was different. What Commander McGee told Tony made weird sense but it also meant that this whole mess was true. It wasn't a terrible nightmare he was going to wake up from. It also meant that someone he considered a friend was literally on the run for his life. And not just from prior warning before shooting Federal Agents either.

Tony turned and addressed Commander McGee.

"Thank you. I will try and let you know if we find him. And please if he contacts you or anyone else let us know"

The Commander nodded briskly.

"Of course and thank you Agent DiNozzo"

Tony smiled briefly "I wish we had met under different circumstances"

The Commander smiled "Definitely. Timothy was always very complimentary of you and I think I can see why."

"He was?" Tony found himself surprised. He kind of figured that McGee would have told his family about his paper throwing, skirt chasing, super gluing antics with some vigorous eye rolling disapproval.

"Of course. He admires you very much. He was very proud to be on this team and spoke of you all often."

Tony smiled and shook hands with the Commander. There was a stern righteousness in the Commander that Tony could see in McGee's own behavior. Tim always offered to carry the heavier equipment rather than leave it to Ziva, he always tipped well, opened doors first and had probably helped old ladies across the street.

Tony stood in the empty bullpen and remembered it had only been a few days ago they had all been sitting at their desks, laughing and annoying each other. He had warned McGee to brush up on boat building in case he needed something to talk to Gibbs about on the plane. McGee had immediately got that little worried pouty look as he contemplated potential topics of conversation.

It had made Tony laugh at the time and it had seemed like the most worrying part of McGee's eagerly anticipated trip to L.A.

Tony hoped Tim was still alive.

No don't go there. He had work to do.

Tony tried to calm his turbulent thoughts. Who to see first?

Vance

Tony pounded up the stairs and doing a Gibbs burst into the Directors office.

Vance turned from where he was working on his computer and frowned at Tony.

"I hope you have a good explanation for barging in here Agent DiNozzo"

"As a matter of fact I do Director."

Tony turned and quickly closed the door behind him and then launched into a brief explanation of what he had been told.

Vance looked quite relieved initially and then he went back to troubled again. He had been as shocked as the others that the young agent he had trusted with some of the Agency's highest security clearances had suddenly apparently gone rogue.

"Well obviously until we have confirmation I shall still have to proceed under the assumption that McGee is a possible risk to the agency. But still it is an interesting theory. Keep me informed DiNozzo."

Tony nodded and left Vance deep in thought as he sat at his desk with his hands clasped together.

"Tony?" Vance lifted his head, his eyes determined

Tony stopped at the door and turned, eager to get on with the thousand and one things he needed to do.

"Try and bring him home safe"

Tony smiled quietly and nodded briskly, just once. He had forgotten that Vance had come to trust McGee too.

"Yes Sir"

With that Tony disappeared out of Vance's office and down the stairs.

What next? What next? What next?

Abby. She would need to know.

Tony dashed down to the lab and was pleased to find Ziva there as well. She seemed to be talking quietly with Abby and had her hand on top of the tall Goth girls own pale one, as if lending support.

They both looked up as Tony came in and Abby surreptitiously wiped the tears from her eyes. Tony took a deep breath and started into his explanation.

"Abby. Ziva. Ok I have something to tell you. It's about McGee. I kind of had a Luke, I am your father moment with McGee's Dad just now. Actually it was more like Lucas, I am NOT your father but the shock was still the same. You remember that first time you see Star Wars and you're like no way! Darth Vader can't be Luke Skywalkers father? But then it sort of makes sense too?"

"Tony!" Ziva was impatient. This was not the time to be talking about movies.

"Yes?"

"What on earth are you talking about?" Ziva was looking at him strangely as if her suspicions about him cracking under the pressure were true.

"Oh ok yeah right sorry you don't know. I think I know why McGee shot Gibbs"

Abby shot her hand in the air and started practically jumping up and down

"Oh oh. I know I know. I have been thinking about it and the ONLY way it could be possible is that there are TWO McGee's. The real McGee is captive somewhere and refusing to talk or hack or whatever they want from him. The other _fake_ McGee was someone who with the help of some plastic surgery replaced the real McGee the day before the trip to LA and then when he got Gibbs alone. Bang. Poor Gibbs.

So now we have to marshal the forces and go find poor Timmy chained up a basement somewhere. I vote we catch the fake McGee and put thumb screws on him until he squeals and then.."

"Abby." Tony put his hands up to try and stop the onslaught

"But Tony that HAS to be the reason. Nothing else makes sense!"

"Except that he is a mole and a foreign agent" Ziva said calmly

"Ziva!" Abby was horrified. Her Timmy was being beaten and held captive in a dark dreadful dungeon somewhere and they had to hurry up and get him OUT!

Abby glared at Ziva "You take that back Ziva! Tim would NEVER betray his country."

Ziva shrugged "No. I will not take it back. I am only saying what everyone else is not. It would be foolish to not acknowledge the obvious. We are investigators. McGee shot Gibbs. I don't like it but I have seen deep cover agents before. It is something that should be considered."

"Tim was horrified when he thought I might be the Domino traitor because I had the radioactive dye on my hands. He came into interrogation and pleaded with me."

Abby defended her sweet Timmy remembering how he had snuck into Interrogation and at her own admission of innocence he had kissed her in delight.

"Perhaps that was because he already knew who the real traitor was"

Ziva countered her argument with cool precision. Someone in this team needed to consider all aspects. It might prove to be the only way they could keep Gibbs and possibly even McGee safe.

Abby's eyes sparked furiously and she stepped towards Ziva who narrowed her eyes and subtly adjusted her balance.

Tony looked back and forth between them, worried and then stepped in between the two women with his hands in the air.

"Whoa whoa there ladies. Please no fighting. And for goodness sake don't shoot each other. This team has enough issues without you two being at each others throats. Now I have a possible reason for McGee shooting Gibbs but I don't think either of you are going to like it much. Are you two going to be friends and listen to me?"

Tony turned and looked at each of them sternly. Part of him wished McGee could be here to see a chic fight between Ziva and Abby over him. He would love that. But a bigger part just wished the whole mess would go away. Besides thinking about McGee just made something in his chest hurt.

"Ok?"

Both women grudgingly nodded and Tony quickly pulled them into a fierce hug and kissed the tops of their heads, holding them both tight for a moment in his arms before releasing them. Tony cleared his throat loudly. He was getting choked up about loosing them now. Gibbs had given them a fright, Probie was hopefully still alive and they were currently all that was left of his team. His family.

Tony sucked in a deep breath and blinked back tears. Damn it he wouldn't cry. What would that do to his reputation? He was currently Senior Field Agent and with Gibbs out of action that made him team leader. They were looking up to him to get them all out of this mess.

"Right. Campfire"

Abby and Ziva eagerly grabbed chairs and sat down next to Tony

"This is going to be difficult to explain so please don't interrupt" Tony gave Abby a warm smile and she nodded.

"Ok basically NCIS Special Agent Timothy McGee was born Lucas Bartlett. He was the youngest child to Sandra and Terrance Bartlett and little brother to Troy Bartlett. The entire family was in the Witness Protection Program. They were all killed in an execution style hit with McGee the only survivor when he was seven. McGee's father Commander McGee adopted him. He came to see me this morning. He believes that the Luciano crime family somehow tracked him down and threatened McGee and now he has gone to confront them over the deaths of his family. He thinks McGee shot Gibbs to cut his ties to the agency and essentially make sure he stayed safe out of the way."

Tony looked up from his clasped hands to see how it was being received.

"Oh. They killed his mother, father and brother? And now they are after him? Oh. That is terrible. Oh poor Timmy."

Abby's eyes were huge as Tony pulled out the photo Commander McGee had given him out of his pocket and showed them.

"Lucas" Tony interrupted

"What?"

"His real name is actually Lucas. Almost everything we knew about him is wrong. Where he was born. When he was born. Who his parents were. He had an elder brother not a younger sister. It's probably why he became a federal agent in the first place. Getting justice for those who couldn't, that sort of thing."

"I always thought Sarah never looked anything like him" Ziva mused

"Ok well I'm going to call Gibbs and give him an update. Who knows maybe some of this makes sense to him. Maybe McGee said something to him early in the day that didn't seem much at the time. But we need to make this the focus of our investigation. At least it's something to pursue."

Tony pulled out his phone

"Can I speak to Agent Gibbs please? Room 201….I'm sorry what? When? Do you know where he went?"

Ziva and Abby watched fascinated as Tony hung up and cursed softly.

"Gibbs has left the hospital. Checked himself out against medical advice. Didn't say where he was going."

Tony tried Gibbs's cell phone next. It went straight to message bank.

"Hey Boss? Tony here. Would you mind calling in and telling us WHERE THE HELL YOU ARE? I also have some information about McGee that you might find interesting"

Tony snapped the phone shut and stood there. Part of him wanted to celebrate. Gibbs the undeniable force was up and about. Cranky and probably in unbearable pain but still. Damn it. Where was Gibbs? Was he coming back to Washington? Was he going after McGee? Did Gibbs know something they didn't?

Tony turned and tapped his closed phone against his forehead. McGee – AWOL, Gibbs – location unknown. Seriously would everyone stay together in one place already?

Tony nodded to himself. Right well it was Team Leader time and he needed to get this mess sorted out. Besides Probie owed him $50 bucks in lunch money for the last couple of weeks.

"First thing I need you to do Abby is to get locator chips on everyone. I want to know where my team is at all times. And that includes Ducky and Palmer too. No one disappears without telling me where they are going first. Then get going on analyzing the security camera footage from outside the diner that was sent over. There must be something we can use.

Ziva. I need you to pull everything you can on the Bartlett murders. Who was there, any leads, everything you can on why they were under Witness Protection in the first place. Put a trace on Gibbs's phone as well as Commander McGee's and Sarah McGee's in case McGee tries to contact them."

"I will be getting up to speed on the Luciano Crime Family and see what the hell might have sent them off after McG…Lucas twenty five years after they killed his family."

Abby and Ziva smiled and hustled off to do his bidding with a chorused.

"Yes Boss!"

Tony smiled grimly and headed back up to the bullpen. Everything was going to be fine. He was going to make sure it was.


	5. Chapter 5

Tim blinked the tears from his eyes as he walked unhurriedly down the street. No need to draw attention to himself. Nothing to see here people. He was just walking back to work during his lunch break. Yeah that was it.

His mind shied away from what he had just done like a startled horse. He had just shot Leroy Jethro Gibbs!

Tim felt his throat constrict as the implications of what he had just done slammed into him nearly driving him to his knees.

No he needed to concentrate!

An ambulance sped past him with its sirens wailing on its way to a destination five blocks further down.

Ok he needed to think fast.

Damn it. Every time he had ever considered being discovered it had been when he was in Washington. Everything he needed was there. There were times when being Timothy McGee fit like a glove and he slept soundly. But sometimes there would be nights when he would lie awake and hear his mothers voice asking him if he wanted to lick the spoon or he would see the sparkle in his fathers eyes as he swept him up in his arms and swung him around making him laugh as his world swirled and tilted.

And then there were the nights when all he could see were their open eyes slowly growing cold and clouding over as he shook them, feeling their bodies stiffening under his hands as he cried out desperately for someone to help him.

Please let me out! Please help me! I'm so thirsty! Momma please wake up please?

He would wake up screaming, bathed in sweat, trembling in fear still feeling the blood soaked t –shirt he had worn clinging to his flesh, still hearing the buzz of the insects as they crawled over his family no matter how he tried to keep them away.

On nights like that when he remembered those long dark hot stinking nights that still haunted him the only way he could get to sleep was to go over his plans. He had never actually thought he might have to use them.

Tim swallowed several times trying to get control of himself. One way or the other this long nightmare was going to end. And it was going to end soon. They wouldn't threaten someone he cared about again.

Sarah. Abby. Tony. Gibbs. Ziva. Ducky. Everyone would be safer once this was over.

A plan. He needed a plan. The first thing he needed to do was get back to Washington. That meant a plane. Travelling by car would take too long. That much time out on the road was risky. He wouldn't have long before the word got out and he would be a wanted man. Tim's eyes darted across the dirty rough pavement as he thought frantically. Traveling on a plane…ok he would need to get rid of his gun. Safely. There was no way he was just going dump his gun in some dumpster. He had seen guns fall into the wrong hands too often that way to even consider it.

Tim looked around at the strip of shops and business he was now walking down before he ducked into one, emerging a few minutes later carrying a small parcel under one arm.

Thank god he had created some serious money for 'emergencies'. Well if this wasn't an emergency then he didn't know what was.

Tim stuck out his hand and hailed a taxi cab. Could he do it? Could he active his programs remotely?

"Can you take me to the nearest internet café please?"

*******************************************************************

Two hours later Douglas Adams settled into his small economy seat and anxiously fiddled with the lap belt. He was sweating from the mad dash across the airport and finally up the gangplank as he ran for the last seat on a flight direct to Washington.

The flight attendant smiled at him.

"Well you just made it. We were about to close the doors. Any luggage for the over head compartment Sir?"

Tim shook his head

"Uh no not this time. Traveling light. Thank you"

Tim fiddled with his worn drivers license in his hand before finally slipping it back into its familiar spot in his wallet. He should have known they wouldn't have picked it up as fake. Abby's work was always exceptional.

Thank god he had kept it all this time. When Abby had made it up for him he had been excited about the chance of going undercover. And then Tony had started in with all of his recommendations and advice and by the time Gibbs strode into the bullpen and cancelled it he had been dripping in sweat.

He had never told anyone that he had kept it. That on occasion he went out with it and used it to gets into clubs or bars. He would order a drink and think through his profile. Who was he tonight? Douglas Adams had been a school teacher, an accountant and a photo copier sales man. He had liked cold beers, single malt whiskys and even fluffy Palmer type cocktails. He had worn casual jeans, smart jacket and even once a tuxedo. Generally Doug was single like he was but once he had even pretended that he had a wife and two small children waiting for him at home. There was a small part of him that had enjoyed that idea and he had tucked it away along with the ID and never spoken of it to anyone.

Tim had wanted to make sure that the next time the call came through that he was prepared and felt comfortable pretending to be another person. He wasn't sure why he had so much trouble with it. He had been pretending to be someone else most of his life.

Tim bottom lip trembled and he ducked his head and blinked back tears.

The flight attendant moved further down the aisle asking passengers to put their seats up for take off while Tim looked out the window and tried not to cry. She made a note to herself to keep an eye on him. He seemed like one of those nervous fliers. She could tell by the way he clutched at the armrests and tried not to look at anyone. She might try and discretely make sure there was a motion sickness bag tucked within easy reach as he didn't look very well.

Still even a bit pale and sweaty he was kind of cute as he folded his tall frame into the small space. She might get his name off the passenger list.

"Ladies and Gentleman if you would please look at the screens above you for the safety presentation as we prepare for take off…"

*******************************************************************

"Any word on the BOLO? Any hits at the airports? Rental car companies? Anything? Come on for a change we know _exactly_ who we are chasing. "

Ziva shook her head

Tony glared at Ziva and then at Ducky and Palmer who were occupying the other two desks before launching himself up out of his chair and pacing the floor.

"Come on Probie where are you? What are you planning in that mega brain of yours?"

Ziva looked thoughtfully across at Tony.

"I believe we are at a disadvantage here Tony. McGee knows how we work and what we would do in a similar situation. He could well prove to be a difficult adversary to track down"

Tony frowned "This isn't an adversary Ziva. This is McGee. A man who hasn't managed a date in three months, two weeks and four days. Trust me we can find him. And when we do we are going to bring him in and …"

"And what?" Ziva asked

Tony frowned "Well I don't know ZIVA. We will get to that when we get there. Besides I don't know if there will be much left of him by the time Gibbs is through with him."

Abby suddenly jumped out of the elevator and started dragging a white board out with her.

"What are you doing Abs?" Tony was pushed out of the way and he relinquished his spot to the board.

"Well I thought we could use this to keep track." Abby grinned

"Track of what?" Tony raised an eyebrow to an impressive level.

"McGee of course"

Abby wheeled the white board into the center of the bullpen. Stuck onto the front were four squares. The first one was entitled Lucas Bartlett and had an enlarged image of Lucas and his brother from the photo Commander McGee had given Tony. Underneath was a list of facts known about Lucas in Abby's scrawled hand

*In Witness Protection Program

*Family killed

*Possible witness to killings

*Had elder brother (Troy)

*Liked transformers

In the second box was a picture of McGee wearing his NCIS cap and navy blue jacket fan and attempting to dodge a flash from a camera. He had his hand up and was frowning as he squinted. It had obviously been taken in happier times at a crime scene probably by Tony.

*Adopted by McGee's

*Has younger sister (Sarah)

*Federal Agent

*Computer genius

*Rarely talks about his past

*Likes his privacy

The third square was filled with the image from the inside cover of McGee's book. It showed McGee as Thom E Gemcity and looking rather successfully like a well respected published novelist. Underneath were more facts known about Thom.

* Written and published two books

* Owns Porsche

* Uses type writer

* Has pipe but does not smoke it

* Bases characters on known people

The four square was empty and had a big question mark in it. Underneath was a single line of known fact

*Shot Gibbs

Tony looked the board over.

"That's pretty impressive Abby. What's it for?"

Abby scowled at him. "Well obviously we didn't know McGee as well as we thought we did. I thought this would be a good way of keeping track of the different McGees"

"The different McGees Abby? They are all the same person." Ziva studied the board and then looked at Abby in confusion as Abby bustled on.

"Uh huh Ziva. For example. We thought that McGee didn't like maggots. Not true. It's LUCAS who doesn't like maggots (not really surprising given what he went through)"

Abby went up and wrote down _Hates maggots_ under the list beneath the image of laughing skinny seven year old Lucas in his transformers t-shirt.

"Now I dated McGee for a while. BUT I did not date Thom E Gemcity with his flashy clothes and his Porsche. Thom I am quite sure likes trashy busty blondes. Especially cheerleaders."

Abby wrote _Had the good sense to date Abby_ underneath McGee's list.

Abby looked thoughtful for a minute " For example McGee was a scout but Lucas was not. McGee plays advanced computer games, Thom does not. McGee had strict naval parents while Lucas did not. There are different aspects of his personality shown in each person and we need to understand them all to help us understand who he is now. And bring him home."

Abby tapped the fourth blank space with a ruler and then bowed to her audience. Ducky and Palmer clapped enthusiastically and smiled.

"Well my dear. I think that's quiet impressive. Excellent way in fact of getting us to realize that who we are chasing is not in fact the Timothy we knew."

Ducky considered the board carefully when suddenly a small dark haired figure threw itself out of the elevator.

"Does somebody want to tell me why my brother's attorneys have just phoned me to confirm my details because he has activated some clause in his WILL?"

Sarah raged into the bullpen, her guest pass flapping from her jacket and a security guard hot on her tail. She stopped in front of whiteboard to stare at the different profiles of her brother.

"This! This is what you are doing to get him back? I thought you guys were good"

She turned and pointed an angry finger at Tony.

"Start talking and tell me how you are going to get my brother back safe!"

*******************************************************************

Gibbs winced and the freight handler shouted at him over the roar of the huge engines.

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather take a commercial flight Sir? You're looking pretty pale."

Gibbs shook his head "Next available seat wasn't until late tomorrow and I have to get back"

"I guess it's important?" The young man screamed nonchalantly

"Yeah you could say that." Gibbs shouted back

Gibbs checked his phone before turning it off and strapping himself into the harness on what was going to be a rather bumpy flight. Sixteen missed calls from Tony, ten from Abby, six from Ziva and three from Vance.

None from the person he really needed to speak to.

"You might want to put this on Sir. It gets pretty cold up here once we get up"

Gibbs nodded his thanks as a large padded jacket was thrust towards him. Suddenly the hydraulics started up closing the vast cargo door and Gibbs heard the engine noise change pitch as they started to move down the runway. The cavernous metal space vibrated and the webbing and straps around the large crates he was strapped in with groaned as their weight shifted.

Gibbs hissed in pain as he jostled his shoulder again as he tried to get the jacket wrapped around him.

He was going to kill Timothy McGee.

*******************************************************************

"Director Vance Sir?

Lincoln from Cyber crimes timidly stuck his head around the Directors door.

"Yes? Come in Lincoln"

Lincoln shuffled a few feet further in and pushed his glasses further up his nose. He hated coming upstairs.

"ummmmm those checks that you asked us to run? On those programs that Agent McGee might have had access to while he was with Cyber Crimes?"

"Yes?" Vance suddenly had a terrible feeling in his stomach

"Well uhhh Sir…. We're not 100% sure yet but we think we had discovered some… anomalies. We are tracking them now."

Vance tensed his jaw, just once.

"Thank you Lincoln. Please advise me as soon as you know more"

Lincoln nodded and disappeared quickly down into his familiar space.

Vance sighed and turning looked out onto the bright lights over the Anacostia River. Could Timothy McGee really be a traitor as well as a victim and perpetrator?

He did know one thing and that was he would be late home for dinner. Again


	6. Chapter 6

"The reason he has contacted his lawyers is because wherever he is going, I don't think McGee plans on coming back"

Gibbs stated darkly as he stepped off the elevator and all eyes swung to face him.

"Gibbs!" Abby beamed in delight as Gibbs once again returned to the fold. Timmy was going to be safe now. Gibbs would find him and sort this whole mess out and everything would be wonderful again. She hopped off the desk and prepared to launch herself into his arms when she saw the now rather dirty sling he wore over his arm. She remembered the reason Gibbs had been in the hospital in the first place in the middle of her leap and changed tack.

Gibbs grimaced, bracing himself and at the last second Abby managed to twist away and instead she placed a peek on his cheek and grinning danced up and down at his side.

"It's good to be home Abby. Now have you got any leads on why McGee shot me yet DiNozzo?"

Tony grinned, pleased that Gibbs was back…….not that he wouldn't have done just fine without him, but well it was Probie, he could be tricky and he knew all their moves and if anyone could pull him out of the mess it was Gibbs.

"Are you going to say anything DiNozzo or just stand there grinning at me?"

Gibbs smirked at Tony and Tony suddenly bounced into action.

"Yeah Boss. Sorry Boss. Good to have you back Boss. We have a theory but it's a bit of a crazy one. I know you don't like long winded explanations so I'm just going to jump right in. Ok as you can see by the board that your delightful Miss Scuito prepared earlier…"

Abby curtsied and Palmer clapped again, grinning and then fell silent as everyone turned, stared at him and then returned their attention to what Tony was saying.

"… Probie McGee was actually born Lucas Bartlett, his family were briefly and it seems unsuccessfully under witness protection. Terrance Bartlett was an accountant and discovered that he was unintentionally helping launder mob money for the Luciano crime family. He quickly realised he was in over his head and he went to the authorities after his wife was threatened. It is believed there was a leak or a payoff to someone amongst the authorities as the Bartlett's only lasted in witness protection a few weeks before they were tracked down to a cabin in the forest and shot. Lucas at seven years old was the only surviving member of his family as his Mother, Father and elder brother Troy died. Lucas was discovered with the bodies a few days later and was then adopted by the McGee's. Lucas Bartlett effectively disappears off the radar, we jump forward a couple of decades and have Timothy McGee as MIT graduate, Federal Agent, all round nice guy."

Gibbs blinked and saw again the pained look on McGee's young face as he raised his gun steadily to shoot him.

"Wait…wait. McGee lost his whole family? He saw them shot in front of him?"

Gibbs was floored as he remembered the pain he had felt when he had received the news that Shannon and Kelly were dead. But to see them killed right in front of him? To be seven years old and watch those who meant everything to him get shot and slowly bleed to death in front of him? To be helpless and frightened and alone?

_MOMMA? MOMMA! Wake up please….._

Gibbs grit his jaw and blinked several times rapidly as he tried to clear his head of the horrific scene he saw before him. It was terrible but this new reality instantly made more sense than loyal, boy scout, dependable Timothy McGee being a traitor to his country. Gibbs thought back over the years Tim had served with him, learned with him, defended him and he had developed into one hell of an agent.

All this time Tim had kept his pain and grief silent, just like he had. Maybe he had buried his regrets and fears behind a thirst for justice, just like he did? And perhaps McGee had finally gone seeking revenge, just like he had?

Was that what McGee was doing? Tearing free of his new life to finally end the terror of his old one?

This time McGee wasn't a helpless seven year old, sealed inside an isolated cabin. He was an expertly trained Federal Agent, a member of their Major Response Team who seemed to be taking very decisive action.

But was he running towards his own death?

Gibbs felt conflicted and pained. Could he deny a member of his team something he had done himself? All those years that McGee had quietly watched him, another sole survivor, had they created a seed of vengeful anger in him that had blossomed into the sound of a gunshot in an alleyway?

Damn it McGee. Why couldn't you have told us?

Gibbs leaned against his desk wearily. Part of him would have preferred the professional deep cover agent angle to this reality. A mole would have been business but this was all personal and it was rapidly dragging his entire team into a twenty five year old cold case that had nothing to do with the Navy.

Tony gave Gibbs a moment to digest the shocking news and then continued, knowing Gibbs wouldn't appreciate undue attention. He snuck a look sideways at Gibbs who seemed pale and tired.

"Now to shoot you Boss, we think McGee must have wanted you out of the way.  
We suspect in a twisted way that given the shot he took, McGee did it to keep you safe in hospital rather then to put you out of business as even McGee is a good enough shot from that distance he could have easily killed you Boss."

Gibbs nodded, still distracted by disturbing thoughts before he responded.

"It was more difficult for him to hurt me without inflicting serious injury that it would have been to simply kill me. I wasn't expecting it. I didn't return fire. He could have double tapped me in the chest and walked away just as easily. He didn't."

Gibbs looked around at his team and noticed Sarah McGee in the corner clutching her backpack protectively to her chest and he nodded to her, sympathetically.

He knew how close McGee and his sister were. It must be difficult for her to listen to her sweet big brother being described in terms of kill shots and possible treason.

The silence built as Gibbs raised his eyebrows, waiting for a response from his team. With a huff of exasperation he started again.

"If that's the theory you're running with, what the hell happened that triggered McGee off after all these years? We go to LA and suddenly McGee goes off the reservation? It can't be a coincidence. Something had to have happened while we were there. We weren't there long and most of it was sealed away inside working and I sure as hell didn't see anything. "

Tony nodded and tapped his head with his pen thoughtfully as he paced the bullpen.

"Well at this stage we are really hoping that something did happen because otherwise McGee just going off line and shooting you, well it sounds like a bad movie. You know infected with some freaky virus or taken over by some revenging ghost or alien body snatchers? Well I mean McGee just doesn't do this sort of stuff. "

"Tony?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you focus please?"

"Yes Boss. We have managed to track down some camera footage from an ATM outside the diner where the shooting took place and its being sent over. We should have it within the hour.

You should know that Vance is also cleansing all of the agencies security procedures, just in case we do have this wrong and McGee is really some Slavic super spy. BOLO's went out within minutes of your call and McGee's apartment is being watched just in case he decides to pop in and grab a few things.

Gibbs shook his head, his voice quiet as he tried to think through a whirl of disbelief, painkillers and very little sleep

"He won't go back here. He's too smart for that. I do think he will come back to DC though. I think whatever it was caught him by surprise. McGee's a planner, he would prefer to have his own things around him."

Ducky came over and insisted Gibbs sit down.

"Are you sure you should be here Jethro? You look very pale and if I didn't know any better I would say you haven't slept recently"

Gibbs smiled tiredly "I'm fine Duck. And yes I will take it easy."

Ziva interrupted "Look at the moment we personally would prefer to think of McGee as some avenging victim of a horrific past rather than as a traitor. Because otherwise he has betrayed us all and it goes against everything we thought we knew about McGee. A man we have known and worked beside for years.

But the flaw in this witness protection theory is according to the records we have, Lucas didn't see anything so how could McGee twenty five years later be a threat to anyone?"

"Actually I don't think that true. The part about him not seeing anything I mean." Sarah spoke up from her corner and everyone turned.

"What do you mean?"

"Well…I don't know exactly but when I was very little Tim used to tell me bedtime stories. I always liked the scary ones as then I would feel all safe and warm in bed with Tim looking out for me. He was always so much older and bigger than I was. It was our secret. Mom would have had a fit if she knew he had been telling me scary stories instead of Winnie the Pooh"

Sarah pursed her lips unhappily at this admission and her eyes slid to her brother's empty desk before she continued.

"Tim used to tell me this story about a tall dark haired man with strange grey eyes who came after a nice family and wanted to kill them. Sometimes the family escaped, sometimes the brothers escaped, sometimes none of them did. But it was always in the woods and there was always a cabin. I knew it was just a story but there was something about the way he described the man, I knew Tim was afraid of him. He always asked me not to tell anyone about the story but I always thought it was part of the game, to make it scarier you know?

Then when I was older, in high school and I could understand how serious it was Mom and Dad told me about Tim and what happened to him. They wanted me to know the basics but afterwards they never really discussed it with me. I was glad to be honest. As far as I was concerned Tim was the only big brother I ever knew and I didn't like the idea that he once had a whole other family besides us. So I never spoke to him about it and he never brought it up.

Once I got older he never told me the scary story of the boy in the cabin again but it kind of stuck with me. Tim has a good imagination and he could have said anything but every time the scariest thing he could think of was the grey eyed man. It would freak me out and I would make him tell me about the boy that escaped over and over again until he would make me go to bed.

I think Tim remembers a lot more about his parent's death than he ever told anyone."

****************************************************************

Tim smiled and waited until the bank manager left and then opened his safety deposit box. Inside he pulled out the thick bundles of cash, the false ID's, the gun, the bullets, his birth certificate, the battered blue book in its protective plastic bag, USB key and most precious of all, the photos.

He scrubbed his tired eyes and felt the beginnings of his whiskers growing through. Good. The easiest way to change his appearance was to grow some stubble. Still it would feel strange after some many years being clean shaven. He also wished he could have some sleep. He was so anxious he wasn't able to sleep on the plane even though he knew he should. He probably looked like crap with dark circles under his eyes and those tension lines he got around his forehead.

He wasn't really built for this sort of thing. He wasn't a smooth liar and he felt every ping on his conscious at using a false identity. One day into his life on the run and he already wanted to go home, have a shower, a decent meal and turn himself in.

Tim's eyes dropped to one of the photos on the table in front of him. It was of Sarah's 18th birthday and she was hugging him and they were both laughing and happy. Tim knew that they would come for her next now that he had been identified. He had already lost a brother, he wouldn't lose a sister to them as well.

He needed to stick to his plan. He had chosen his path and now there was no way he could get off until it ended.

Tim started gathering up all the money into his back pack along with the other items. The remains of his parents estate had paid for his expensive collage education and the rest he had kept here as his 'emergency fund' along with the funds from a few other special projects. At times he had wondered if he should have invested the money but now he was glad he didn't have a paper trail. No one knew about his safe deposit box. He had paid for it in cash and he checked it every year on the anniversary of his parent's death

He had always hoped he wouldn't have to use it and it was nothing more than a very expensive way to keep his nightmares at bay but now he was very grateful for his paranoia.

With a deep breath Tim gathered his things and closed the now empty safe deposit box. He slung his backpack over his shoulder and headed out of the vault already thinking of his next step.

***************************************************************

"Wait. When did Tim's parents die? The Bartlett's I mean"

Ziva peered into the top folder lying amongst a mass of files on her desk

"July 20"

"Oh my God. July 20? Tim ALWAYS has that day off. It's the same day as Sister Gloria's birthday which is why I remember as I have asked him to come to dinner with us and he always has something on every year. He's either sick or he has some Comic Convention on or a meeting with his publisher or he takes some time off. He never spends the day at work."

Sarah looked across from where she was studying the board with the images of her brother and quickly looked at Tony, before glancing away.

"Sarah? Do you know anything about where Tim is?" Tony's eyes narrowed as Sarah continued to avoid his gaze.

"No I don't know where he is otherwise I would have told you already" Sarah's tone was sarcastic but her eyes returned to studying the floor.

Tony walked across to her and bending over looked up into her eyes.

"Sarah, if you know anything about Tim that might be helpful then we need to know."

Sarah paused for a moment and chewed her lip before she whispered tearfully.

"If I tell you something, promise me you won't tell him?"

Tony smiled reassuringly and slung an arm across her shoulder

"Scouts Honour"

Sarah sniffed and glared at Tony "You are NOT a scout. That much I know."

"Sarah" Gibbs seemed to have the same hold over Sarah as he did her brother and she sighed.

"Ok every July 20 Tim would disappear off somewhere and my parents would just let him go without a word. Even in college, he was never in class on that particular day. I thought it was unfair and I wanted to know what he was up to so one day I borrowed a friend's car and I followed him. He brought flowers and he went hiking up in the woods. I lost track of him and I waited and watched his car. He came back without the flowers. I don't think he can visit his family's graves so he tries to remember them and he does the same thing every year."

There was silence around the bullpen as each member considered their team mate and friend mourning alone and in silence every year for a past he could not discuss.

"Oh and he visits his safe deposit box." Sarah added on.

"His what?" Tony asked in surprise.

"He has a safe deposit box at a bank in town. I figure that he has his Lucas Bartlett stuff there. He doesn't talk about it and the only time I know he goes there is on July 20th. Well I think it's a safe deposit box. I heard him ask a teller to be signed in but I don't know what's in it. I couldn't follow him into the actual vault obviously. I was kind of pushing my luck as it was following him that far."

Tony grinned and kissed Sarah's hair and bounced off the desk "Thank god for sneaky little sisters. A lead! At last a lead."

Gibbs nodded "Tony, Ziva you go and find out what is in the safe deposit box and when McGee was last there. Abby, you go chase up the footage from outside the diner in LA and see what else you can get as well.

I'm going to start again on the airports, they should have his picture faxed through to them by now. I'm sure he is going to want to come back to DC and driving would just take too long so he's going to have to risk trying to get on a flight."

The team scattered to their tasks while Ducky and Palmer surreptitiously started closing in on Gibbs to check on him. They parted when Sarah pulled Gibbs aside with a nervous look on her face.

"Agent Gibbs? I think there is something you should know. In the story that Tim used to tell me, the story about the boy that escaped the cabin? Well the boy hid something important in the floorboards so the bad men couldn't find it. I don't know what it was, Tim never said. I always figured it was a pot of gold or treasure or something like that but what if it wasn't? What if it was real? What if THAT'S why they are still looking for him all these years later?"


	7. Chapter 7

"I wonder what is in McGee's secret safe deposit box?" Ziva mused thoughtfully as the car sped through the Washington traffic.

Tony glanced over to Ziva in the passenger seat before returning his attention to the road.

"Well I can tell you what won't be in there. Secret plans and Intel that he has sold out to a foreign power. He probably has a Valentines card from 1986 and his first boy scout badge."

"Why do you persist in not considering McGee as a potential threat?" Ziva turned in the passenger seat to look at Tony with curiosity written across her face.

"Look Ziva, you don't understand. When Kate died, McGee was there. Even after the funeral, he called to make sure I was ok even though he never said that was what he was doing. When Gibbs 'retired' and went to Mexico, McGee was there. He turned up every day and sat at his desk and looked at me and I had to just keep it all together. He was my Senior Agent and he was a good one. I trusted him to watch my back.

When I was hanging off the side of that parking building who came and pulled me back over? McGee did. He saved my life. When you didn't come into work and the next thing we know the FBI is after you? Who was there? McGee was. He is ALWAYS there. Maybe not in the front where everyone can see him all the time but he is there, day in and day out and I want to make sure that this time I'm there for him."

"Ah so it's personal." Ziva nodded sagely and Tony almost exploded.

"Of course it's personal! Look, I of all people know that sometimes people aren't what they seem. But right now? Right now I need to believe in McGee the way someone believes in Santa Claus. Just because the reality of believing in a strange creepy old guy in a red suit who comes down your chimney and goes around the entire world in a night is better than thinking your parents and every adult in the world has lied to you."

*****************************************************************************************************************

"A package for Abby Scuito?'

Abby turned on her stool and lithely hopping off signed for the package. She shook the cardboard box curiously and then after putting on latex gloves and cutting open the securing tape she carefully opened the box.

Staring at what lay inside she picked up the phone.

"Uh Gibbs? Can you come down her please?"

When Gibbs strode into her lab Abby shoved the small open box under his nose.

"Is this what I think it is?"

Gibbs stared at the gun and nodded his head.

"Yes Abby that looks exactly like what you think it is."

"McGee sent US his GUN. The gun that shot YOU. The gun that the agency has registered in his name. Why would he do that?"

"He doesn't want it to fall into the wrong hands. He also knows we are trying to track him down and he doesn't want his actions to be traced. What better way to make sure it gets locked away and kept safe?"

"But its evidence Gibbs! He is sending us the very thing that will get used against him! How are we supposed to prove his innocence if he keeps doing this sort of stuff?"

Gibbs looked at Abby and spoke firmly but softly.

"Abby, he did do it. I saw him. He pulled the trigger and he shot me. He isn't innocent. We aren't trying to track him down to prove his innocence but to try and find out what he is doing. Hopefully we can find him before he does anything else stupid and gets himself killed."

Abby stared at Gibbs and she frowned as if trying to understand what Gibbs was saying.

"Tim isn't innocent?"

"No Abby. He's not." Gibbs softened his voice but held her gaze in his own strong blue one.

Abby frowned again and chewed her lip anxiously

"But he's not a bad person is he?"

Gibbs paused for a moment and for a flash he saw the dark haired man who had killed his wife and daughter lined up in his scope on his high powered rifle. Gibbs shook his head

"No Abby. He's not a bad person."

Abby nodded her head slowly as if trying to settle her thoughts and then she carefully placed the gun into a plastic tray ready for the prerequisite testings she would perform to prove that it had in fact been the gun that had shot Gibbs. Underneath the gun was a small note in Tim's precise handwriting, which Abby carefully picked up with tweezers.

_I know I have no right to ask for anything but please protect Sarah for me. I'm sorry. _

_Tim_

"Gibbs!! He's not even TRYING to save himself" Abby shook the small piece of paper angrily as if it could somehow transport its dire situation to its previous owner.

Gibbs had already disappeared out of the lab determined to stop Sarah McGee from returning to her study group. For someone who didn't know a lot about her brothers past she was proving to know a lot of the answers.

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************

"Director Vance?"

"Yes Lincoln? How have your investigations gone?"

The small man absentmindedly twisted the bottom of his good luck Atari t shirt he was wearing under his jacket. He didn't quite know how to tell the Director that his Golden Boy was rapidly becoming tarnished.

"It appears that we have a major situation here I'm afraid Director. The anomalies that we were looking into have turned from small pin prick sized holes into giant massive data sucking super nova swallowing Trojan black holes. Or maybe a leech would be a better example. Leeches than really as they have their fingers into the FBI, Homeland Security, the CIA, ... Ok so maybe leeches don't have fingers exactly."

"Lincoln! Please I need you to tell me precisely what is going on"

Lincoln swallowed and pushed his glasses back up his nose, trying to collect his thoughts.

"Well Sir to summarise it appears that everything Agent McGee has ever touched has been copied, replicated or a private back door has been added for later access. We find one thing that then leads to something else and suddenly the Pentagon is booting us out. Or the IRS. The scale is unprecedented Sir and we are only just scratching the surface. We are going to need to re direct everyone in Cyber Crimes onto our own internal security. I thought I should inform you as...well there appears to be some financial trails starting to turn up consisting of some rather large amounts of money. It appears to be building to something. The information packets are getting larger. As yet we don't know what that is. Or where this information is meant to be going to."

Vance bit down hard on his toothpick. Damn it!

"Why wasn't this discovered earlier?"

"Well it is across so many different departments and it has been such small, even tiny incremental changes over several years that it has never been picked up before. They had adapted WITH the security upgrades. With the search focus being Agent McGee specifically we were able to study only what he has come in contact with rather than trying to sift through years of the entire agencies requirements."

Director Vance glared as his tremulous world came crashing down around him.

"So if Agent McGee hadn't shot Agent Gibbs and raised the alarm then this ...data disappearance would have continued indefinitely?"

Lincoln bit his lip and glanced at the door judging the distance.

"Yes Sir."

"And several other agencies security protocols have already been breached?"

"Yes Sir"

"And it appears that information has been sold for financial gain?"

"Yes sir"

Vance bit down further and snapped the toothpick clamped in his jaw.

"Get everybody up here now. I want to know everything. If I'm going to raise the alarm then this agency is going to walk into one hell of a shit storm and I need to know where to put the sand bags."

Vance stood and stared again out of the window. He hoped that McGee knew how to run fast as every agency would have their best men on his tail once they found out that he had turned traitor on them.

Was this sob story DiNozzo told him about McGee's past just a cover then? Was it simply to give him crucial time to allow him to get away? To create division and uncertainty within NCIS's best team? How deep did a deep cover agent's identity go? Had the entire thing been fabricated through false records and old newspaper articles? Was the man that had come to see Tony claiming to be McGee's father, actually his father? Had anyone on the team in all the years he had worked with them EVER seen McGee's father?

Director Vance clamped his teeth down onto another tooth pick as he glared deep in thought out over the Anacostia.

*********************************************************************************

"Hey Gibbs? We have news. You were right. McGee wanted to get back to Washington but he's not on his way, he's already here. He came in and cleaned out his safe deposit box this morning. We checked the security camera footage. He has got some MAJOR cash to throw around and a gun as well as some other stuff."

Gibbs looked up as his computer binged.

"Oh he's in Washington alright. A BOLO just came up on his Porsche. He's in Georgetown. I will meet you there."

Gibbs snapped his phone shut, transferred the information to Tony's phone and grabbing his things started to head out.

"What are you doing McGee?" Gibbs muttered as the elevator doors shut.

"Are you _trying_ to draw attention to yourself driving around in that obvious car of yours? Is that what you're doing? Are you using yourself as _bait_?"

The possible implications made Gibbs blood run cold and the long seconds before the elevator doors opened again made his guts clench. Something was horribly wrong.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************

Tim paused and drew his gun, carefully side stepping beyond the tree line as he watched the handsome dark haired man he once called friend climb out of his car. He needed to be careful. For years the athletic man had lorded it over him when it came to the chase and he wasn't going to risk everything now.

Tim ducked his head down as the man turned and scanned the street talking to someone on his cell phone. His dark sunglasses made it difficult for Tim to see what he was really looking at as he leaned nonchalantly against the car.

If only he would listen to him. That's all he needed. A few minutes and he would be on his way again.

Years of training settled like a calming blanket over him and taking a deep breath Tim holstered his gun and stepped out from the trees a deceptive smile on his face.


	8. Chapter 8

_(Sorry this update took so long but kind of lost my mojo on it. But don't worry i have never not finished a story yet. Precious)_

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing in McGee's Porsche?" Tony raged at the dark haired, athletic man who sat frozen in surprise, staring at the armed agents surrounding him. He quickly threw up his hands, his eyes darting around anxiously.

"I just was going for a drive Officer."

"Did you steal the car? And DO NOT lie to us. We are not having a very good day and I would hate to accidentally shoot you" Ziva growled and the man leaned away from her.

"Steal it? No! No. You've got the wrong idea. I know the owner, Timothy McGee from way back. We went to MIT together. He helped me with some of the harder stuff and I tried to drag him out of the classroom every now and then. I haven't seen him in a while and then he just turns up out of the blue."

"McGee was here? Recently?"

"Yeah sure. I leant him my bike. He said he was thinking of getting a bike and I suggested he try it out for a few days before spending some serious money on one."

"Wait....a bike? What sort of bike?" Tony glared and the man quickly stuttered out an answer.

"My Harley. He's got my leather jacket and helmet as well."

The man nodded insistently and tried to smile winningly as if he could convince them of his story by simple enthusiasm.

Tony rolled his eyes "Seriously isn't that a bit dramatic even for McGee? He's on the run from the law and suddenly he's a leather wearing biker? What is he the Wild One now? "

The man kept staring anxiously at Ziva's gun.

"He did kind of ask me to keep his car in my garage until he got back. I'm not on his insurance you see. But, well it's such a great looking thing I couldn't resist taking it out for a little spin. You know sun shining, perfect sports car sort of weather?"

Ziva smiled with sharp teeth and the man pulled back alarmed, pushing himself deeper into the leather upholstery.

"Clever McGee. He knew we would be looking out for his car and anything that he might have hired. And he isn't the sort of man to steal a vehicle. We are just lucky you are crappy at following instructions. Now tell us _exactly_ when you saw him and _exactly _what sort of bike he is on"

**************************************************************

Tim looked at his Mother as she smiled down at him. The bright sun shone down through her pretty hair and the summer floral print dress she wore swirled around her. She smelled like vanilla and warmth and roses. He though she was the most beautiful women in the world. He watched as she walked away and extended her hand to slip it into his Fathers. His Father smiled and snuck a kiss from her cheek while his brother made revolted gagging noises.

"One day you're going to want to kiss a girl you know"

His Father spoke with warm authority and winked at him and Tim heard his own boy self laughing hysterically at this impossibility.

"Can we go play now Mom please?"

"Now stay safe, you hear me? You two look out for each other and don't go too far"

"Mom?"

Tim called out frightened as he looked around the sunny park and found he was suddenly alone. A swing twisted in the breeze, its seat empty. The picnic blanket was still spread out across the ground, cluttered with crumb filled plates and sticky plastic cups. His brother's football lay abandoned in the grass. He spun in a frantic circle searching desperately as a sense of panic filled him. Nothing. No one. Everyone was gone.

He was alone.

"MOM!"

"DON'T LEAVE ME!"

Tim woke in a full sweat and he sat up panting in the dark, the sound of his mother's voice still clear in his mind.

"_Now stay safe, you hear me? You two look out for each other and __**don't go too far**__"_

"_**...don't go too far"**_

His heart racing, he adjusted slowly to his miserable surroundings, taking in the sunlight still leaching through the bent slats in the blinds and the ugly heavy chain around the ancient television and wiped the sweat from his brow. The scent of a woman's fragrance was gone and all he could smell was a stale musty smell of old sweat and dust. His exhaustion had finally gotten the better of him and he had hired a cheap Motel room. His vivid dreams hadn't helped his rest though.

"What am I doing?"

Tim found himself talking out loud. He had shot someone who had watched over him. He was on the run. He had borrowed a motorbike from someone the team had never heard him speak of and would never think to look for. He was leaving behind everyone who cared about him. He had been going out of his way to burn every bridge he could think of. What was he planning? Was he really going to kill the man that had been responsible for the death of his parents?

Could he even do it? Was he really the sort of man that could stand in front of someone, look him in the eye and kill him, regardless of what he had done to deserve it?

It had seemed so clear. He needed to protect Sarah. He needed to end this anxiety after decades of fear.

But suddenly every argument he had had with himself seemed wrong. If he was doing this to protect Sarah who would protect her when he was in jail? She had been accused of murder and nearly raped and she had simply been trying to study for her English finals. He might remove one danger but it only left thousands he couldn't anticipate.

Was his own life so worthless? What if he died in this foolhardy attempt? He would never see Sarah get married, never meet her children. What about the parents who loved him enough they took in a stranger's child and loved him as their own? How would his parents, both the living and the dead feel about having a son who after all their love and warm teachings became a murderer?

He became an agent to defend the innocent, not to break the law and run off on some foolhardy revenge. Death as an end was a child's concept but he was a man now and he knew there was a more complex path. He would have to live with his actions every minute of the day.

A thousand images swirled up in Tim's mind of summer holidays and friends and birthdays and Christmas's. Of laughter and paper planes and friendship. He was throwing away everything he had ever been taught because in a moment of terror it had seemed easier. Easier to end the fear than to live a life based on it.

What had he done?

Sobs welled up inside him and Tim found himself crying helplessly as he sat on the lumpy, squeaky mattress. He mourned the child he would have been and the man that he still was.

Gibbs. He had shot Gibbs. He had shot the man that had trained him into a seasoned agent and who had trusted him to watch his back in the field many times.

Tim groaned unhappily and dashed the tears from his eyes with the heel of his hand. He needed to face the music. His career was over but the sooner he ended this the sooner this nightmare might be over. The shorter the list of stupid things he would have to confess to. If he handed himself in that had to be better than being tracked down and dragged back to Washington.

Preferable to being shot down by a friend.

Oh God what had he done? What had he been thinking?

He took a deep breath and with shaking hands Tim turned on the burn phone he had purchased and dialled a familiar number.

"Gibbs?"

****************************************************************************************************************************************

Gibbs walked back into the bullpen with a tight smile that was more of a sad grimace on his face.

"It seems that your brother has finally come to his senses. He phoned me. He is turning himself in. He wants to see your father first to explain in person and then he is coming here."

Tony blinked at the sudden change of events and cocked his head trying to understand.

"So are we going to bring him in then?"

"No. He asked me to trust him. He's going to see his Father and then he is voluntarily going to hand himself over to NCIS"

"And you trust him to do that?"

Gibbs just looked steadily at Tony and Tony nodded to himself.

"Right. Of course you do. It's just well, you know he SHOT you and I thought there might be a _little_ breach of faith there but hey..."

Tony trailed off as he watched Gibbs make quick phone calls to Ziva and then down to Abby, the latter's squeals Tony was sure could be heard from outside the Navy Yard. When Gibbs put the phone down he turned back to look at Tony, his eyebrows raised knowing the younger man was just bursting to speak to him again.

"He just phoned you? Just like that? What, sorry I shot you, can I come home now?"

Gibbs turned his considering blue gaze onto Tony for a long still moment and Tony wished he had kept his big trap shut.

"Yeah, something like that DiNozzo. Would you prefer to be out there hunting him down Tony?"

Tony shook his head furiously "No, No Boss I was just surprised that's all I mean. Probie seemed to be doing pretty well at keeping ahead of us and obviously he knows how to keep secrets and it seems he had plenty of cash to....."

"Tony!" Gibbs glared at his Senior Agent in frustration.

"Shutting up Boss" Tony ducked his head and loudly shuffled papers on his desk, trying to look effective and failing.

Gibbs left the bullpen, disappearing up the stairs at a run to update Vance on McGee's change of heart and Tony turned back to Sarah McGee. He saw the different emotions crossing her features, relief, anxiety, confusion and he smiled softly and put his hand on her tiny one, feeling a bit protective and big brotherly himself.

"You ok?"

Sarah nodded, blinking rapidly but he noticed she didn't say anything and Tony decided to stick with what he did best. Keep everything light hearted and hopefully it would all work out and Sarah wouldn't cry. He was never very good with crying woman.

Tony pulled up a security camera shot of Commander McGee from when he had visited the previous day and turned to Sarah with a mischievous grin.

"Poor McGee. I don't think your Father is going to be very happy with him. I wouldn't want to be in that room when they have that conversation"

Sarah stared at the plasma and then frowned back at Tony. Then she narrowed her eyes and looked at the slightly grainy footage again.

"Uhhh that's not my Father. I mean it's pretty close but that not him"

Tony's smile froze on his face.

"Well who in the hell is McGee going to talk to?"


End file.
